


Dress

by IGuessIWriteStuffNow



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Crutchie is a good bro, Crutchie ships Javid, Daily reminder that clothing doesn't have a gender, Davey in a Dress, Davey is So Cute??, Davey wears glasses, Dresses, Flirting, Jack Being Shook™, Jack Loves Davey, Jack is Trying, Just boys wearing dresses and being happy, M/M, No Angst, Pining, Really cute and gay, Texting, jack is so dramatic oh my god, this is literally just 3k words of jack finding davey attractive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGuessIWriteStuffNow/pseuds/IGuessIWriteStuffNow
Summary: Davey sat down next to him, and yeah, Jack’s brain was definitely having a meltdown. Davey Jacobs was the most adorable person Jack had ever had the privilege of meeting- well, maybe tied with Crutchie, but where Crutchie was amy sontype of adorable, Davey was anI want to kiss you senselesstype of adorable. And now he- Davey, not Crutchie- was wearing adressand Jack wanted to cry because how thehellwas he supposed to pretend he wasn’t fuckingin love withDavey when he looked sogoddamncute.In which Davey wears a dress, Jack has a crush, and all of Jack's friends like to tease him mercilessly.





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> hey so who else thinks that kath would totally post those really wholesome "i love my gf" memes?
> 
> ANYWAY this is a complete crack fic tbh. Though, I am completely behind the hc of Davey just randomly showing to school one day in a dress and all of his friends being supportive af and Jack just being Shook  
> There's a lot of texting in this and idk how to format that so I tried- basically just to: and from: But here's the contact names of the people Jack texts  
> My Son- crutchie  
> Small Angry Gay- spot  
> Erster- Race  
> Newspaper Goddess- Kath  
> The Gay Nerd Club- Jack, Spot, Race, and Crutchie's group chat  
> (I'm sorry I'm shit at coming up with names and I don't feel like changing them)

Jack’s friends were acting weird.

They were always weird, of course. But it was only first period, and he’d already received three strange texts with no explanation. “Thank me later.” from Sarah, before school even started, “goddamn i wish i had second period with u. i need to see ur reaction.” from Race, during homeroom, and “No one tell Jack.” sent by Spot, in their rather large and even more chaotic group chat, received just about halfway through first period.

He’d sent both question marks and actual questions, but the only responses he received were winking face emojis or variations of text laughter. Jack frowned and looked up at the teacher, making sure she was focused on the board before he typed out a message to Crutchie.

 **To: My Son**  
crutchie wtf is with everyone messaging me

 **To: My Son**  
does this have something to do with davey 

There was no topic Jack’s friends liked to tease him about quite as much as that of his relationship with Davey. It wasn’t like he was actively trying to hide the fact that he was in love with Dave, but he wasn’t about to go out and tell the boy, either. Of course, the pining that resulted from these unspoken feelings was nothing less than hilarious to Jack’s friends. So, when he was getting teased, he naturally assumed it was about Dave.

 **From: My Son**  
… 

**To: My Son**  
???

 **From: My Son**  
Spot told us not to tell you.

 **To: My Son**  
whos the one whos gonna take you to santa fe on vacation next summer?

 **To: My Son**  
not spot fuckin conlon.

 **From: My Son**  
That is true

 **From: My Son**  
But I’m still not telling you everything,

 **From: My Son**  
Because I really think you’ll want to find out yourself.

 **From: My Son**  
But it is about Davey.

Jack sighed, realizing he wouldn’t get anything else out of his friend. He slipped his phone into his jacket pocket, ignoring the following vibrations that were probably more of his friends laughing at him. Doodles bloomed over the lined paper in front of him, as he sketched out Davey- Davey’s eyes, Davey’s hands, Davey’s lips-

He slammed the notebook shut as the shrill ring of the bell signaled the end of first period. The rush of students hurrying to leave the classroom made his own departure more difficult, but eventually he got out. Luckily enough for him, his second period class was just down the hallway. He tried not to look too desperate to get to class as he practically sprinted into the classroom, but it had to be obvious that he was. Second period was the first class of the day he shared with Davey, and whatever was happening with him, Jack wanted to know as soon as possible.

Jack was one of the first students to arrive, the only others being some kids Jack hardly knew the names of. That was okay. He tapped his eraser on the wood of the desk, producing an offbeat, frantic noise. _Thank me later; I need to see your reaction; No one tell Jack; It is about Davey-_ What the _hell_ did all of that mean? Jack was probably over thinking all of this, but-

He looked up as a horde of teenagers stormed into the classroom, amongst them was Davey. Same Davey as always, looking perfectly normal with his usual tall frame, dark hair, blue dress-

Wait. Fuck. _Fuck._

 **To: The Gay Nerd Club**  
FUCK

 **To: The Gay Nerd Club**  
F U C K

 **From: Small Angry Gay**  
I guess Jack knows.

 **To: The Gay Nerd Club**  
davey

 **To: The Gay Nerd Club**  
is wearing

 **To: The Gay Nerd Club**  
a *dress*

 **From: Small Angry Gay**  
Yeah, we know

 **From: Erster**  
his ass looks great.

 **From: Small Angry Gay**  
Race, as your boyfriend, what the fuck

 **From: Erster**  
srry spot, ur ass looks better

 **From: My Son**  
See Jack? Isn’t it better you found out yourself? And yes he looks very pretty

 **To: The Gay Nerd Club**  
oh my god im so gay. how did he expect me to deal with this

 **From: Small Angry Gay**  
We’re all gay. We’re dealing with it.

 **From: Erster**  
be sensitive spot. i think jack’s gay brain exploded

 **To: The Gay Nerd Club**  
***bisexual brain

 **From: Small Angry Gay**  
Jack you called yourself gay in your last text

 **To: The Gay Nerd Club**  
fck off i have to go

 **From: Erster**  
go stare at davey’s ass?

 **To: The Gay Nerd Club**  
no, pay attention in class. something none of you guys do apparently

 **From: My Son**  
Good luck Jack!!!!

 **To: The Gay Nerd Club**  
look at how pure crutchie is. this is why hes my son, not either of you

Jack turned off his phone, after fully consulting his council of advisors- none of whom were very helpful. In retrospect, he really should have started with Kath. Since she actually knew how to be helpful in such a crisis.

“Hi, Jack,” Davey sat down next to him, and yeah, Jack’s brain was definitely having a meltdown. Davey Jacobs was the most adorable person Jack had ever had the privilege of meeting- well, maybe tied with Crutchie, but where Crutchie was a _my son_ type of adorable, Davey was an _I want to kiss you senseless_ type of adorable. And now he- Davey, not Crutchie- was wearing a _dress_ and Jack wanted to cry because how the _hell_ was he supposed to pretend he wasn’t fucking _in love with_ Davey when he looked so _goddamn_ cute.

“Hey, Dave,” Jack said, making sure his voice didn’t crack. “You’re wearin’- you look nice.” _Oh, good job Jack. That didn’t sound awkward as fuck or anything!_

“Thank you,” Davey accepted the compliment. His blue eyes gleamed behind his glasses, and it was difficult for Jack to think of much else besides kissing him. “Sarah got it for me,” he explained, obviously referring to the dress. “I’d put off wearing it- not my usual thing- but she insisted this morning.”

“I’m glad she did.” Jack’s voice had somehow slipped into his flirting tone. Why the hell was he flirting? He should not be flirting. But Davey tended to be pretty oblivious, so maybe he wouldn’t notice-

Davey chuckled in that knowing way he did. Yeah. He noticed. “Careful, Kelly. It’s beginning to sound like you’re flirting.”

 _What if that’s how I wanna sound?_ He doesn’t say the words. He isn’t _that_ impulsive. “Sorry, Dave.” He took a second to trail his eyes over Davey’s seated body, and decided he really hated himself when he realized he wanted to see Dave standing _just_ so he could see how his ass looked. “But, really, it ain’t a bad look for you. I like it.” 

Davey’s face heated to a gentle blush and he glanced away, shaking his head. Jack didn’t have time to say anything else, as the bell rang, indicating the beginning of class. While being a good student wasn’t really Jack’s priority, he did try his best to pay attention to the teacher’s incessant droning about US History. It took about three minutes for him to get a bit… distracted.

So, Davey liked to chew pencils. Not a lot of people would consider that interest particularly attractive, but not Jack. Maybe it was just the fact that he could find favor in anything Davey did, but that didn’t explain why he found that particular bad habit so incredibly appealing. In his defense, the action did bring a lot of attention to Davey’s mouth. Davey’s teeth clamped around the writing utensil, and pale lips parted in a way that made his tongue just barely visible. Lucky for Jack, his gaze was so focused on the teacher’s explanation that he surely didn’t notice Jack’s even greater focus on his lips. They were really great lips. It was no wonder that their friend group often referred to Davey as the Walking Mouth. However, that was likely more of a commentary on his rambling nature than the horrifically inappropriate scenarios Jack’s mind was currently dwelling on. _Jesus_ , Jack wanted to kiss him.

Because while Davey was definitely cute, and beautiful, (and smart, and kind, and a million other amazing personality traits) he was also incredibly, undeniably hot.

A few minutes later, Davey pulled the pencil away from his lips, and Jack wasn’t sure if we wanted to sigh from relief or cry from disappointment. But then Dave was standing and walking to the other side of the room- probably to sharpen said pencil- and, despite the fact Jack knew they shouldn’t, his eyes fixated on Dave’s ass. 

Fuck. Jack wasn’t sure how it was possible to be this turned on in goddamn _US History class._

So he did what any reasonable person would do: he surreptitiously snapped a photo of Davey and sent it the one impartial, sensible friend he had.

 **To: Newspaper Goddess**  
kath what the *fuck* am I supposed to do

 **From: Newspaper Goddess**  
I would advise you pay attention in class, but I figure you were referring to the issue of your hopeless pining, rather than a general question.

 **To: Newspaper Goddess**  
youre an investigative genius, kath

 **From: Newspaper Goddess**  
I know.

 **From: Newspaper Goddess**  
Did he shave his legs? Damn. That’s dedication.

Jack glanced under the desk to try to refresh his mental image of the legs of his crush, who was once again seated. Davey gave Jack a weird look, and he muttered an excuse about dropping a pen cap. It seemed to work well enough, because Davey was looking away and Jack could text Katherine once again.

 **To: Newspaper Goddess**  
seems he did

 **To: Newspaper Goddess**  
but really, kath. wtf do i do. he’s so pretty???

 **From: Newspaper Goddess**  
You really seem to be panicking about this dress situation.

 **From: Newspaper Goddess**  
You don’t see me frantically texting me you whenever Sarah wears a dress.

 **To: Newspaper Goddess**  
yeah but sarah wears dresses all the time, and davey never has. its about change. remember when she wore a suit to prom?

 **From: Newspaper Goddess**  
Okay, it’s possible that I had a slight overreaction then. But girls in suits, Jack!

 **To: Newspaper Goddess**  
and boys in dresses, kath

 **To: Newspaper Goddess**  
and dont give me some “slight overreaction” bs

 **To: Newspaper Goddess**  
i saved those snapchats of you on the verge of tears captioned with “my gf is so pretty im crying”

 **From: Newspaper Goddess**  
Well my girlfriend *is* so pretty. 

**To: Newspaper Goddess**  
and so is the boy im in love with 

**From: Newspaper Goddess**  
“Boy I’m in love with” is such a long phrase.

 **From: Newspaper Goddess**  
There would be no need for that if you just asked him to be your boyfriend.

 **To: Newspaper Goddess**  
oh yeah, cause then i would have to call him “boy im in love with who hates me because i ruined our friendship”

 **From: Newspaper Goddess**  
Don’t be so melodramatic, Jack. I bet he would date you if you asked

 **To: Newspaper Goddess**  
dont joke about that kath

 **From: Newspaper Goddess**  
I’m serious. And then you could send me snapchats of him wearing dresses captioned with comments about how much you love him 

**To: Newspaper Goddess**  
im basically doing that now

 **From: Newspaper Goddess**  
Fair point.

 **From: Newspaper Goddess**  
But I stand my ground. Ask him out.

 **From: Newspaper Goddess**  
Anyway love you Jack but I’ve got to go. Being the best student in my journalism class only gets me so much texting time before the teacher calls me out. Bye!

 **To: Newspaper Goddess**  
bye kath

“Texting in class?” A finger poked into Jack’s arm, and he looked up to see Davey smiling at him. He slipped his phone back in his pocket. “What a rebel.”

Jack chuckled and leaned over towards Dave. “We ain’t all teacher’s pets, Dave. You and Crutchie are about the only ones I know. Oh, and Kath, but only sometimes. You should make a club for the three a’ you.”

Davey just rolled his eyes and disregarded Jack’s helpful suggestion. “You know I call out teachers when they need to be called out.” Jack _did_ know that, but it wasn’t something he really wanted to think too much about at the moment. _Standing Up To Authority Davey_ was one of the hottest Daveys, and he didn’t need more of a distraction at the time. ( _Wearing A Dress Davey_ was quickly climbing the ranks of hot Daveys, now that Jack thought about it. God, what if Davey stood up to authority while wearing a dress? Jack would probably spontaneously combust).

“Yeah, but they don’t care, cause you’re a fucking genius!”

Davey rolled his eyes again, and laughed. “Lucky for you.” His voice dropped to a low whisper paired with a sly smile that made Jack want to die. “The teacher stopped teaching a couple of minutes ago. Which is why we’re even talking now.”

“You sayin’ you wouldn’t sacrifice your teacher’s pet status to talk ta’ your best friend?”

“As we’ve established, I’m not a teacher’s pet.” Jack snorted and Davey elbowed him in the side. “But as for your question…” Davey hummed and looked away. “I really don’t know, Jack.”

“You wound me, Dave.” Jack held his hands up to his chest, in a show of mock offense. Then, changing the topic, he asked, in a completely platonic way: “Hey, are you doing anything after school today?”

“I don’t think so. Do you want to do something?”

Jack could think of plenty of things he wanted to do with/to Dave, but he told his stupid hormonal teenage brain to shut up. He wasn’t even aiming to ask Davey out on a date, let alone any of _that_. “Yeah. We should- You wanna get coffee?” That was definitely a thing platonic friends did together. Coffee. Yes.

“Sure.” It wasn’t like he and Davey didn’t get coffee with each other frequently- even if Jack often got hot chocolate while Davey had an affinity for tea. But Dave had never been wearing a _dress_ before. Logically, Jack knew that there was really no correlation between his crush’s wardrobe choices and the status of their outing as a date or otherwise. But he had never been much for logic. “Are we going to walk there?”

“If you wanna. It’s nice out.” Jack thought of something to say that was pretty flirty, but he probably shouldn’t actually voice it- “And with ya’ lookin so nice, it would be a shame for you to not be able to show off a bit.” _Idiot._ It tended to be Davey who got teased for his quick mouth, but at least he had some control over his thoughts. Apparently, Jack had zero filter.

But it wasn’t like Jack has stopped having a filter just recently. He joke-flirted with his friends all of the time, so much so that the only reaction that the words garnered was a light blush and an awkward laugh. “Okay, Jack.”

The bell rang a few minutes later, and Jack was couldn’t decide whether he should stay in his seat and looking at Davey as long as he could, or rush out of the room and find Crutchie, or Kath, or Sarah, or _someone_ he could discuss this with. He settled for something in between: meticulously packing away his folders and books that he had not touched at all throughout the class period, and watching Davey do the same. Once that was done, he was fast out the door, leaving Dave with only a small wave. 

He practically walked straight into Crutchie once he was outside. Which wasn’t any sort of surprise, seeing as they walked to third period together daily. But Jack’s brain was a mess at the time- he wondered if his brain would ever _stop_ being a mess. He supposed that all depended on if the image of Davey in a dress would ever escape from his mind.

He was fairly sure that it wouldn’t.

“Hi, Jack.” Crutchie grinned brightly up at his friend, then nodded towards the door. “Is Davey-”

“Yeah. He’ll probably be out in a second, so let’s hold the talk till then?” Crutchie nodded, and Jack practically pulled him in the opposite direction of the classroom. He didn’t want to risk Davey being in earshot. “God, Crutchie. He looks so amazing.” Jack’s voice was practically a whine, complaining in a way he seldom did around people. But he’d been complaining to Crutchie about his various crushes since they were ten, and none more than he had about Davey, so it was practically second nature.

“You should tell him how you feel, ya know,” Crutchie suggested, leaning heavily on the crutch by his side. “He’s my friend, too, and I like ta’ think you’ve got a chance.”

Jack feigned a smile and lightly shoved Crutchie’s shoulder. “I dunno. Seems like a big risk.”

“Since when are you afraid a’ risks?” Crutchie smiled, and there was nothing Jack could do to stop an equally real grin from appearing on his own face. Crutchie had that sort of infectious happiness. “And what risk is it, anyway? Who in their right mind would turn down the famous Jack Kelly?”

“Plenty a’ people have,” Jack countered, but he was done protesting. There was no real use trying to put up a fight, as Crutchie would continuing encouraging him either way. And maybe he was right to. “But I might try.”

“Really?” Crutchie turned to look at him as they walked, equal parts surprised and delighted.

“We’re gettin’ coffee after school,” Jack confided. “It ain’t special, but… I dunno. Thought maybe we could make it a real date.” Even though it seemed impossible, Crutchie’s smile continued to grow throughout Jack’s speech. “But- but!- that’s only if he wants it ta’ be a date, too. And I dunno if he does yet. So, we’ll see.”

“I’m rootin’ for ya, Jack.” Crutchie stopped outside their next class and put his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “It’ll work out great. And text me, tellin’ me what he says!”

Jack smiled. “Will do.”

He followed his friend into the classroom, thumbs in pockets, hoping that maybe- maybe- this could work out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess????? I have plans to write a follow up with the actual date/the get together but I also really wanted to post something now so i decided to put off actually writing the date  
> I'll try to get follow up posted within a week but you all know by now that I'm a mess with no sense of time management.  
> (idk why i wrote this?? i have literally three ideas buzzing in my head for canon era javid, two newsbian fics i started and haven't finished, and one larger project that i know i'll never get around to doing but Its Still There)  
> Anyway lmk what you thought and if you want the date follow up, and, as always, have an amazing day!


End file.
